Shocking Sherlock Holmes
by Eclectic4Life
Summary: After a long, boring day at work John comes home to realize no one is there. He decides to take this opportunity to have a simple shower. But simple quickly turns into something he didn't quite see coming. Johnlock one-shot (WARNING: smut)


(Just so you all know, this is my first attempt ever at writing smut. I have also never written a fanfic before. Anywho, This takes place first season just after episode two. Also know that I have yet to watch the rest of the seasons, so no spoilers please. Thank you and I thoroughly hope you enjoy reading my short Sherlock fanfic.)

Another long day, well, another long uneventful, fall asleep at work kind of day. Don't get me wrong, all the excitement Holmes puts me through most of the time is thrilling but trying to work while being exhausted it's a little difficult. Actually, I'm quite surprised they haven't fired me. I don't think I've seen but three patients total since I have been working there. It must help that the supervisor is my girlfriend, for now. She has been put through more life threatening positions because of my side work with Holmes. That crazy man, he acts like he doesn't care but I can see it. Just under the surface lies a very kind and tender soul but he is just so crazy, always having to be right. Well, it just doesn't leave time for anyone else in his life.

It's good to be home, more like an over cluttered office but it is still home. The place is empty. I guess Holmes must be out adventuring alone tonight. Good, that gives me some time to myself. To be honest, I hate it; the calm is a freighting thing. Might as well use it to clean up and shower though. Seems like forever, at least no one has complained about my smell. Have I even showered since living here? I don't know where the shampoo or towels are. Ok, the shampoo is in the bathroom but the towels are nowhere to be found. No one is here so a quick shower and up to my room to air-dry it is.

Oh, this is lovely. Forgot how good hot water feels on tired muscles. Would staying in here all night be possible? No, eventually it would turn cold and I have dealt with enough cold-blooded people to last me a lifetime. Let's see what kind of shampoo Holmes likes. Floral? Maybe he has had a girlfriend, one that's stayed over before? Scary thought, some woman putting up with the insanity that is Sherlock Holmes. Then again, I put up with him. Of course I myself am not quite right in the head. Would I call Holmes a friend? Him and I do see things alike some of the time. I mean, if seeing dead bodies and solving plenty of crimes together doesn't do it then I don't know what would. Oh, the shower's already getting cold. Rinsing time.

God I look awful. When was the last time I've slept? Days? I'm sure. The bags under my eyes, the grey of my skin: clean and ready for bed. Hopefully no one has come home yet. "Hello. Sherlock? Anyone here?" The coast is clear, just dash up to your room and you'll be fine. Why does it feel so dirty to be running naked through a house, almost as if someone is watching me? It's all in your head Watson just go.

Safe at last. Something seems wrong though. I can't shake the feeling that someone is watching me. "Hello, John." Oh bugger, why is Holmes in my room?

"Sherlock? What are you doing, I'm stark naked!"

"I know; I planned it that way."

"Excuse me?"

"You see Watson. You were starting to smell. It seems that in all the excitement you've been having, you forget to shower."

"And I'm naked why?"

"Getting there my dear Watson. Without any stimuli, a shower would be the only thing left for you to do."

"Get to the point, I'm not exactly comfortable here."

"Aren't you though? Onwards. Silly me had forgotten that all the towels were in the laundry. I went down to fetch you one. I caught a glimpse of you showering, while bringing in the towel. Well, I hid the towel knowing that you would run to your room."

"Where is this going Sherlock? Are you saying you wanted to see me naked?"

"Quite honestly, yes. I keep to myself and don't take to pleasuring, I suppose you know what I mean?"

"…Yes… but what has this to do with me?"

"Seeing the way the water cascaded down your surprisingly fit body, it had me worked up."

"Surprising! How is my physical condition surprising?"

"The clothes you wear, they are extremely deceiving. Anyhow, I couldn't wait any longer. So I flushed the toilet."

"I knew something was wrong. Glad it's not the house, just your twisted purvey mind."

"Purvey? Moi? I am simply moving the natural order of things along. And believe me when I say there is no denying it."

"Denying what? Oh please don't tell me you think that something is going to happen here?"

"I believe it is John. And I'll tell you why. One, from day one there were no questions from you, some reason you felt comfortable with me. Two, no matter what or why, you risk your life and save mine constantly with out really knowing anything about me. Three, you have been 'dating' that woman what seems like forever and still have yet to make a move. Four, you were shy about running through your own home. Why, were you worried I'd see you and not like what I saw? Five, you're now standing here with no shame to try and cover yourself. Six, you aren't even acting as surprised or shocked as most would. And seven, I'm pretty sure that little Watson is starting to salute."

OH MY GOD! He's right; I have been feeling something for him. I couldn't explain it. I thought it was just a strong feeling of friendship but I feel more toward him than I have for anyone. CRAP! What am I to do now? He's here looking at me, is he waiting for my response? He is! It would be too much for him to make the first move. Because if I rejected him: then he was wrong. That would kill him. Look at his eyes; he is already starting to question himself. Getting to see behind the great Sherlock Holmes steady mask is a true treat. I'm staling, what am I suppose to do? Make the first move, or I guess second move, is obvious. Your naked, that's a start. My blood is pumping for this man. I don't think I can handle this much longer. Touch his face that's all I have to do, that's my answer.

"John, what are you doing? Cover yourself up man. I was only joking. Like I could ever let anyone into my blackened heart." He's shutting down; he thinks he was wrong. Kiss him damn it!

"Watson I said…" Why does this feel so good? To have such a visually strong man in my arms, melt. Oh, Sherlock you are such a fool. Let your walls down with me. Don't be afraid to be wrong. Dare I say, love me. What a women's thing to say. Does that make me…? I don't care. This feeling, I can't let it get away. I need his breath and his body. Damned bloody buttons, why does he have to wear so much? Couldn't he have started to undress if he was so sure this was going to happen? He wasn't sure: another glimpse behind Holmes. Let me see all your faults I want it, I need it.

"Watson, are you absolutely sure about this? I hope this isn't because you're short on money. This won't help you. I'm not paying your way." He is still unsure? Have you been so hurt in the past that you can't trust even me? The one you've confessed your lust to? Wait is that it? Holmes will never be able to open up to me, to except me into his life. He is a man with needs. That's all he's concerned about; if this one night stand will ruin the work relationship we have going on. Now I'm the fool. Ok act cool brush it off. Nothing really happened.

"Come off it Sherlock. I was just giving you a taste of your own medicine. You can't go around throwing strangeness at people, it just isn't proper." Fuck, those eyes. This is shredding him to pieces; was he wrong, was he in the wrong, he won't know. My heart won't know, this can't happen. I believe it has already started to unravel everything. I should move; it won't be the same around here. I'm sure he can find another flat mate. He is Sherlock Holmes after all; the greatest mastermind of all time. Look at him look at me; I'm still melting. Hell, I am still pushed up against him naked with a full stiffy. Go get dress that's the best thing to do.

"Watson? I… I know I seem the distant type. You must think I'm just after one thing. But let me be honest in telling you, that I have been watching you, listening to you, taking notes about the things you do, and learning everything there is to know about you. I'm cold hearted and keep to myself but I want you. I want to make an effort for you. Please don't make me beg anymore. Lay down with me, please." The smart old boy, saw it in my eyes. I should have hidden my hurt better. He is just being typical Sherlock to get what he wants.

"Let's say I wasn't joking. How do I know you just don't want sex from me?"

"Have you known me to lie Watson?"

"No, but you hide things. I can't have you hiding from me." I'm defiantly the woman in this relationship. I'm already being so needy and whiny. That look on his face is priceless though. Dear god, he has fallen in love with me. He's walking over to me; oh please kiss me again. He's holding me? Cradling me like a child? It's warm here. This would be a place I could stay forever. Warm in Holmes arms, even if I am still naked while he is withholding his body from me. Hold it, his hands are trailing. Hey, that's my bum. The other has found it's way into my hair though; goods times will come to pass. Yes, yes, kiss me. Harder please. Don't stop. Don't let me breath. Take my breath and my body. The bed's behind my knees. Here we go. He shoved me on the bed! Rough, I think I like it. Okay, he's looking at me again. This time I'm a little scared, he has that crooked smile of his. Are you planning something crazy for our first time Holmes? Oh bloody fuck, I'm the bottom aren't I. I've never done this before; I should get tops.

"You know I just realized I've never done this before." Did I say that out loud or was that SHERLOCK?

"Either have I, well, I mean I have been with women but that is a whole different game of charades."

"Game of charades? That's cute." Sherlock just said cute, about something I said? I better prepare for the bottom position.

"What should I do with you Dr. Watson? Or maybe, what can you do for me? I have been feeling under the weather lately. I think you should check my throat with your big wooden stick." WHAT? I have to be blushing. I did not expect that from Holmes! Has he been watching porn? Foreplay? He seemed like a straight forward no nonsense kind of guy. He is down on his knees and at my waist. This is so fucked up but I don't care.

"Ok, Mr. Holmes is it? Open wide and let me get in there to poke around." Where did that come from? I guess I have built up a bit of sexual frustration. Does he want me to fuck his mouth or is he goin… oh he did it. Has he really not done this before because this is amazing.

"Oh god, can you go any deeper?" Holy mother of… that feels… I can't hold on much long… hey he stopped.

"Doctor. I think you've poked around in there enough, maybe you should get some samples from other areas?" Sherlock is going to allow me to be top? Oh, I want to put him in a patient's gown so badly. I could pretend, just have to get his clothes off.

"Okay. Before further exams can take place, I will have to remove your clothes. And then I can start taking notes about the pains you feel around your body."

"Oh doctor, they are everywhere. You should probably examine them as you go along." So hot. I almost don't want to play anymore but I don't want to be the kind of guy who just rips off the pants and has at it. Stupid buttons, Holmes would kill me if I ripped them off. Look at his body, he did say to examine as I went right? Kisses everywhere eh? Start at his ears, work down to his throat, over his chest, across his stomach, each of his hips. It is beautiful how his muscles quiver at each kiss. Sherlock really wants me. The pants: my last hurdle. A wonderful sight to behold: Holmes naked on the bed and at full attention for me. I should repay the kindness he showed me earlier.

"Dr. Watson? Oh, yes it really hurts there keep going. I'm positive you should find something there." I'm doing this to him. At least I know I'm good at it. Look at his features twist in pleasure, his 'O' face. I could get off just by watching him enjoy me. But I don't want to.

"Mr. Holmes. If you would be so kind as to roll over onto your hands and knees as I think I will need to do a prostate exam as well. Would you have happened to see where my glove is?"

"Gladly doctor. The glove however will be unnecessary. I have been tested for STD's and, of course, been found negative. And as you should know, I have completely researched you as my doctor and found you to be clean." Bare? Right, he would know that about me and he can't get pregnant so here I go. I want to be in him, he is so willing and venerable looking like a dog in heat.

"Oh, Dr. Watson, one more word before the exam is in way. I really haven't done this before: ever, actually, with anyone. So if you wouldn't mind starting off gentle, I would greatly appreciate it." A VIRGIN? I must be dreaming, one shocking piece of news after another. Dream, which is defiantly what this is. What do they say to do? Pinch yourself.

"God that hurt."

"What, John, are you ok? You haven't even done anything yet doctor." He broke character for a split second. Is it strange I find that sexy?

"I'm fine. Just stabbed myself while preparing the needle." How am I even thinking of this stuff? Ok, bare back, slow and steady. I am going to be Holmes first. Just grab onto his hips and…

"Sherlock? John?" BLOODY HELL! I had completely forgotten about the landlady. We really need to lock our door if we are going to have any sort of decent relationship.

"Can we help you?" She doesn't actually seem shocked.

"I actually saw this coming, oh my listen to me, I didn't mean it like that."

"Was there a reason for you to be here?" Oh Holmes, I think he is a little perturbed.

"Yes, of course, the Sergeant is here to see you both. Seems there has been an incident." Great, I know where this is headed.

"John, do you think we could finish this later? You know how I can't pass up on a good mystery."

"No problem, the mood was already killed. May I suggest we purchase a lock or have a little less foreplay next time?" Sherlock's smile, I would die happy if that was the last thing I ever saw.

"Of course doctor." He sure does fly out of bed and get dressed fast enough. Maybe this was just a game to him.

"I will, however, meet you in a minute. I have some business to take care of in the bathroom."

"Without me? That seems unfair then again, I am rushing out just as things were getting good." He is kissing me! Yes, thank you god, he actually likes me.

"Don't give yourself an exam for to long. I want this case over and done with so I can play a little game of Detective with you later. Love you John old boy." LOVE! He is already out the door. How does he expect me to not take long after he just kick started my libido again? Love, I think I love him too. Purvey, twisted, psychotic, MY shocking Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
